Truth Time
by nooni19
Summary: "Bite me."


Hey. So I had this in my head and HAD to put fingers to keyboard. It's short, but let me know what you think. Also, if you are looking for more Demily, I have the start of a multi chapter fic When the Helpful become the Hindrance. Thanks. ( ;

She watched him as his mouth grew nearer. She could imagine what his hands felt like. Grasping tightly so that there was no chance of escape. The way that he licked his lips made her heart flutter as she imagined those lips on her. Touching her skin, kissing her.

He opened his mouth, and moved it closer and closer until she almost couldn't take it anymore. She had had to say something, she had to do something, anything. And before she could stop herself it slipped. In a hushed tone, so that only he had heard. And even then, he wasn't quite certain of what she had said.

"Bite me..."

Derek looked up at her, a look of confusion in his eye. "Sorry, what was that Princess?"

Immediately her face flushed and she turned a pinky colour.

"Sorry. Can you finish your burger and then mine."

"But you haven't even had a third."

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling so well."

Looking curiously at her, he had to agree she was slightly pink. Reaching out a hand, he felt her fore head.

"You're a little warm."

"Yeah." 'If only you knew the one place that is warmer than my forehead...' she thought.

Quickly the pair finished up and bundled up. It was cold outside, with a thick layer of snow covering the ground. Derek led Emily to his car and opened and closed the door for her like a true gentleman.

Moving around to his side, he hopped in and started the car.

15 minutes later they were at Emily's house. Snow blanketed the driveway and made for a lovely feeling that you could only get at christmas time.

Before moving out of the vehicle, Derek looked back to Emily and felt her forehead again. "You seem a bit better now Em."

She nodded acknowledging this remark. "Want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure, you got any hot drinks?"

"I always have coffee."

"Ah, my kinda gal."

As Emily and Derek got out of the car, they continued talking until a shriek exited Emily's mouth and she moved out of Derek's line of vision. Hurrying around the car, he became worried when she didn't resurface and then he came around the corner to see her lying on the ground. She wasn't moving and when he called out to her she didn't respond. Getting closer he saw that she was muttering what he could only presume were swear words in other languages.

Grinnig at her he began to speak "Nice fall Princess. Did you have a nice trip?"

The look of disgust was written across her features "and just HOW old is that joke?"

He shrugged and continued looking down at her.

She looked up angrily. "Well... Are you gonna help me up or what?"

Speedily he grabbed her hands and pulled her up on to her feet. Only to have her almost jump out of her skin and into his arms.

"Now Princess, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh shut UP! I think I twisted my ankle. Shit. Just what I need."

Derek turned around and started heading inside with her in his arms. "And where do you think you are taking me?"

Knowing better than to argue he put her down and continued on his own journey to the front door.

Testing her foot by adding a slight bit more pressure to it, she thought she was okay until she put all of her weight on it. The pain sent her to the ground as her knees buckled.

"So uh, what was that about you not needing my help?"

She sent a hearty scowl in his direction and he quickly moved back over to her. In one swift move, he had her up and was headed towards the door. Even with her protests he didn't stop until the door was open and they were out of the cold. He decided he'd take her upstairs to her room and save her the trip up later.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"But I need to get ice."

"I'll come back for it."

Huffing she agreed.

Moving into her bedroom he placed her on the bed, and moved down toward the foot of the bed. He began to undo her laces, and she decided she would just go with it. Pulling off the boot successfully she hissed and then hissed again as he worked at getting her sock off. Looking up at her he commented "Nice one Prentiss. It is probably just sprained. If it were anyone else I'd take them to the hospital. But I know that with you it is no use."

She agreed nodding her head, and watched as he headed out of the room to go and get ice.

As he left, she began to check him out. She had had feelings for a while now, but since he went out with that blonde bimbo, she had a strong urge to make her feelings known.

As Derek left, because of the angle of the mirror, he could see the looks that she was giving. 'Well, well, well. Emily Prentiss. I never...'

He made a quick job of retrieving the ice, and was back upstairs in a flash. She sighed as the cold hit her skin. It felt so good.

He moved to sit up next to her and looked at her. It was an intense stare. One that told her more than words that he spoke ever could. One that told her he knew about her feelings. And also one that told her, her life was about to change.

"What were you thinking back at the burger place?"

"Sorry, what?" she asked trying to divert her gaze. He smiled. He knew what game she was playing.

"Bite me...?"

Immediately she flushed again and turned away. "Emily Prentiss... Well I never..." he told her as he moved one hand to her hip.

The other forcing their eyes together again.

"Derek, we can't. Not only that, my ankle-"

But she was cut off mid-sentence as his hand travelled lower. The breath escaped her and she was at a loss for words. They couldn't. They shouldn't. But she really, really wanted to.

"Derek, my ankle, I can't just-"

"Oh I know that. But you said something about biting earlier..."

So I don't actually know where it snows in the USA and google gives limited help, so if I am wrong, I am really sorry. Please read and review. ( : Comments are AMAZING.


End file.
